Only In Death
by StoryScribbler2
Summary: Sarah is brought back to the Underground on a dying wish. What has happened to Sarah to bring her to this point? What happened to her family? Sarah must now fight demons that threaten to consume her mentally and survive while being hunted down. Equally important, what is her role in the Underground and what of her dark savior?


Chapter 1

Sarah moaned quietly under her breath. What was happening to her? Her world was spinning. She could only make out fuzzy details. She was laying on a hard floor and there was pain. There was so much pain coming from everywhere. She wiggled her fingers and opened her eyes. The light was blinding. She winced and shied away from the harsh light. Where was she? Why did everything hurt? She could hear scrapping… it sounded like there were two voices talking in a deadly calm.

"Son…doesn't look like…" one man's voice. It was deep.

"Wallet had….Sarah…" the second man's voice said. It was bit higher than the others.

"Toby…pity…" Her mind drifted at that point…pity…she could faintly hear a voice saying that. It was memory. It danced in her eyes mind and she found herself laughing breathlessly.

"Alive!" One of the voices hissed suddenly. It was panicked.

"Won't…longer…" the other was calm. She heard something clatter to the floor. It sounded loud and made her wince. She moaned in pain. She was wet, laying in something. It was warm and she was so cold, yet the pain was almost unbearable.

She felt like she was floating. The last time she felt like this… "As the world falls down," she breathed almost inaudibly. Something grabbed her ankles. Something grabbed her wrists. She was lifted. It felt like she was flying…suddenly her world came down with a sickening thud. She laid on something hard and she head ached furiously. Two faces stared down from the light.

"You…didn't…brother…" one man was talking to her. Brother…Toby…Where was Toby. She was delusional.

"We Wish…die…stubborn…fight….bitch…" the other voice hissed at her.

"Wish…I wish…"she muttered and laughed breathlessly again.

"Kill her…" one voice demanded.

"She'll bleed…or air…" the other growled. She had heard a growl before.

"Why…bitch…" the growling voiced yelled at her quiet laughter.

"Goblins…" she was mad… but darkness danced at the corner of her vision. Her fingers were cold. Her breath was becoming shallow.

"She's dead" the growling voiced hissed to another. Sarah weakly shook her head.

"Don't...save…please…take…me…" Sarah's voices began to fade as a large square blocked the light. It settled into place. Sarah felt it touch the tip of her nose. Everything was heavy. She felt like lead.

"Please…" she whispered like prayer. Something was being thrown onto the square that blocked out the light. She could hear the pattern of something landing upon the square. "a-a-away.." Her sentences and pleads went unheard. Her head lulled to the side. Her own words didn't make sense to her anymore. The voices were becoming more distant. What happened? What was happening? Why was she here? She felt tears stain the corners of her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the pain causing them, how long she had been crying, or was it the sudden numbing terror that caused them.

Her breath was becoming even shallower. Her fingers uncurled. Darkness no longer danced in her vision as everything was already dark. She felt light headed. She needed sleep. It would be so easy to let go. Just…let…go… The air was becoming stall and warm. Everything was sticky, it smelt of iron…She closed her eyes. She could see her family and smiled as her continued to lull of the side, her chin rest on her collar bone, almost on her shoulder. Karen looked startled, Toby looked so excited to see her. Her father shook his head and pointed behind her. She was in the park with the beautiful stone bridge. He ran up to her and shook her shoulders roughly.

She moaned in pain and the smile slipped from her face. Why would her father need to shake her so roughly? He shook her and shook her. Her teeth rattled from the sheer violence of it. She moaned again. He was yelling something. His lips were moving but he made no noise. What was he saying? She couldn't make it out. Over her father's shoulder, Toby ran over to Sarah. He looked concerned. He was saying something but he too made no noise. She focused on his lips. They were thin and tiny and moved, forming the words her father was trying to tell her as well. W..wa..wake… Something ran through her like an electric shock. It felt like a thunder bolt ran through her veins and she gasped for air.

Something was digging into her shoulders. Another shock ran through her and her eyes snapped open. Everything was even hazier than before. The dark blob was gripping her. She could hear a voice but couldn't make out the words. Another shock ran through her in such a violent manner she screamed. It offered a picture, a split second. She was standing in a room with a dozen stairwells. A man in white stood with her in a feathery outfit… Just like that, the picture was gone. She felt her head falling and the blob consumed her form. It kept her sitting up by using itself as support. Something gripped her chin. Another bolt shot through her and she moaned in pain.

"J-ja…reth…" she suddenly mumbled on the impulse of the sudden shock. She felt the world fall out from beneath her and her world was dancing in light. Numbly she watched the colors swirl by, she felt herself drifting. A voice never stopped talking to her. She could hear it yell in panic.

Her eyes traveled around catching nothing but her mind giggled madly. The voice was beautiful and she mentally told it to stop yelling. Her head hurt and all she wanted to do was sleep. Just let her sleep. Her eyes began to close. Another jolt of energy came racing through her. She gave a sharp intake of breath. She was floating, she could feel it. It felt like she was rocking on the waves of her favorite sea side vacation.

There was Toby. She could see him again. He was five years old sitting in the sand with Karen and her father. He had handfuls of sand in his hands. Karen and her father laughed while they built the sand castle by the water. The ocean went out as far as you could see. Sarah could smell the salt on the wind. Her father caught sight of her and his face darkened in what looked like a mixture of anger and he pointed behind her. She turned and suddenly an owl attacked her from her left. It knocked her over and she fell upon the sand. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, the sand stung. She looked at her family and noticed Toby had crawled up to her. He slipped his hand into her and smiled her. His mismatched eyes twinkled at her. Mismatched eyes…Suddenly, there was another shock that ran through her body that caused her to fall to the ground. Her back arched as she withered in pain. She struggled against the pain. It snapped her arm into an awkward position that caused her to scream out wildly. The owl landed on her chest. It talons clawed deeply into her flesh. She looked to her family for aid, but they were no longer there. Toby, her father and stepmother had gone. She was left alone to struggle against the owl and pain on her own. With her only good hand, she pulled at its feathers. She pulled a large amount out before her hand was snapped back and she couldn't move it. She scream and fought against the invisible assailants. Her body and mind begged for rest. Her heart hammered against her rib cage trying to free itself. The fear rushed through her system. The blood hummed in ears like the ocean's roaring tides. She fell back against the sand in sudden defeat. She was just too tired.

"Damn it, Sarah!" the words were as clear as a bell. The owl lunged into her shoulder, its beak biting her skin sending another shock through her body. Sarah let out an ear piercing scream before her world went black.


End file.
